Introduction (outdated)
This introduction is a bit out-of-date, but I'm leaving it be for the facts it contains Yo. For simplicity, call me Demi, and I’ll call you whatever I want. Deal? ;p I usually don’t accept random invites. If I do, you better have a good excuse to be adding me. In case you are only planning on wasting my time, you’re obligated by the law of my Crimson Kingdom to buy me a game on steam with the price equal to or above 10 euro or dollar. Here’s a not-so-short version of an introduction I wrote during one of the days when my internet was off. The point of it is to let the people I enjoy talking to, or the people I add myself, know some basic things about me: sort of personal common knowledge. I don’t plan on ever advertising myself again, so if you’re one of the random steam users willing to add me because you liked my description, simply leave my profile. Sorry~ Real name’s David, 18 years old and born on 17 April. I’ve been living in Netherlands for 4 years. Originally, I come from Poland, and knowing the common opinion about my mother country I will say I am nor proud nor representative of it – but I do love and thank my country for raising me up among with my mother. I speak Polish, English and Dutch fluently. German’s in-between basic and advanced, du kannst es mal mit mir ausprobieren. I have some hobbies: traditional drawing, writing – mainly poems, travelling, modern history, studying foreign languages, gaming, philosophy, psychology and in some way economics. Above all of these, the thing I find most fascinating are wolves. I collect all items that visually relate to them, my room’s already half-full with these smart beasts. Even a puppet named Alex! My passion for wolves developed when I was younger than 12, probably the moment I had heard about them for the first time. I always admired they nature and the structure of their survival – every wolf is an individual of its own, it can make the decision to stay in or leave its pack. Despite the fact wolves can be individuals, most of them remain grouped and form the hierarchy – a system that states which couple leads them, the alphas, in-between are the hunting wolves, and at the end the outcasts, the omegas. There aren't many wolves anymore, they are being hunted by our kind, but we also provide them protection by law so their kind will not extinct. This feral animal, with survival system, living in rough environment, with both danger and protection of the humans. No mere beast could simply achieve it, don’t you think? Not to mention their natural provision of features such as great sight, velocity, swiftness, smell sense, toughness, and obviously their sharp fangs. Remember that wolves do bite and devour their prey.~ I am related to the furry fandom, but I do not see myself as a furry. There’s a whole story behind it that you can read on my “homepage”:http://demi.wikia.com/wiki/Furry_fandom (If you’re a part of the fandom yourself or you’re simply interested in it, I recommend you to delve further on my homepage.) Other subcultures I am part of/interested in are Metals (clothes & music related) and Otaku (manga & anime, mainly manga though). I also like the idea behind the existence of punks subculture, but I am no anarchist. I’d rather remain anonymous about my appearance to the public places. It’s not a complex, I find myself looking good enough. To kill some of your curiosity, I’ll give you a small description: dark brown, long, almost straight hair, hazel-o-blue eyes (mixed, not heterochromic), rather smooth skin, 185cm tall, weight balances in-between 74 and 76. I like to wear black clothes, and my favorites are long-sleeved shirts and tight jeans. Also, I usually wear a black bandana with skull pattern; it was gifted to me by my best friend who had kept the same bandana for 15 years himself. Around sporting I do not take an active part in any clubs or whatsoever, but I do enjoy the gym time and whenever I go out to play something with my friends. I love volleyball and I like football. The games I usually hang to are League of Legends, Skyrim, Borderlands 2, Garry’s Mod and Payday 2. I am also a big fan of Telltale games and I actively follow the storylines of The Walking Dead and The Wolf Among Us. If you’re an otaku yourself and like to discuss bmanga/b stuff, here’s the little list of what I follow: Naruto, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin. I also finished the short manga series named Drug-on. In future, I plan on reading Bleach, Shaman King and Spice & Wolf.